Sandstorm King Rewards
Rewards Repel Rewards Succesfully Repel the required amount of bosses to earn these great rewards! *'3 Bosses Repelled - '''10000 Coins *'10 Bosses Repelled - Camelier(R) x 1 *'20 Bosses Repelled - 'Cribb(R) x 1 *'30 Bosses Repelled - '''Power Herb x 2 *'40 Bosses Repelled - 'Metacoron x 1 *'50 Bosses Repelled - 'Power Herb x 3 *'60 Bosses Repelled - 'Golcoron *'Ptarrot Boss Repelled - 'Wammel(R) x 1 *'Khestresh Boss Repelled - '''Ptarrot(R) x 1 '''Special Boss Repel Rewards *none yet Inidividual Ranking Rewards Half-Time ranking will be calculated on November 12, 11:30pm (PST) Rank 1-10 *SR or Higher Claim Ticket x1 *Power Herb (Bound) x10 Rank 11-50 *10% SR or Higher Claim Ticket x1 *Power Herb (Bound) x8 Rank 51-200 *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x2 *Power Herb (Bound) x6 Rank 201-400 *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Power Herb (Bound) x5 Rank 401-1000 *Power Herb (Bound) x4 Rank 1001-5000 *Power Herb (Bound) x3 Rank 5001-7500 *Power Herb (Bound) x2 Rank 5501-12500 *Power Herb (Bound) x1 Overall Damage Rewards will be awarded once the event finishes completely Rank 1-20 *Swash(UR)x2 *Miracoron® x1 Rank 21-40 *Swash(UR)x2 *Golcoron ® x2 Rank 41-100 *Glumb(SR)x1 *Swash(UR)x1 *Golcoron ® x2 Rank 101-150 *Glumb(SR)x2 Rank 151-399 *Glumb(SR)x1 *Pavo(Rare)x1 Rank 401-1500 *Pavo(Rare)x1 *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x2 *Power Herbx6 Rank 1501-2999 *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x2 *Power Herb x5 Rank 3001-4999 *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Power Herb x4 Rank 5001-6999 *Power Herb x3 Rank 7002-9999 *Power Herbx2 Rank 10001-18000 *Power Herb (Bound) x2 Rank 18001-25000 *Power Herb (Bound) x1 Special Reward for Rank Those Lucky enough to rank exactly 400, 3000, 5000, 7000, or 10000 at the endo of the Event will recieve this Card as a present Swash(UR)x1 Crew Ranking Rewards You can obtain Rewards when the crew's amount of repels exceeds the minimum number of bosses. you can only recieve these rewards if you meet the requirements (contributions will reset when quitting a crew) Overall Damage rankings (crew) Rank 1 *Swash(UR)x1 *Glumb(SR)x1 *Pavo(Rare)x1 *Total of 3000000 Individual Overal Damage Required Rank 2 *Swash(UR)x1 *Power Herb x10 *Total of 2500000 Individual Overal Damage Required Rank 3-8 *Glumb(SR)x1 *Power Herb x10 *Total of 1200000 Individual Overal Damage Required Rank 9-150 *Pavo(Rare)x1 *Power Herb x10 *Total of 500000 Individual Overal Damage Required Rank 151-500 *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Power Herb x2 *Total of 100000 Individual Overal Damage Required Rank 501-1200 *Power Herb x4 *Total of 100000 Individual Overal Damage Required Rank 1201-1800 *Power Herb x3 *Total of 100000 Individual Overal Damage Required Rank 1801-2400 *Power Herb (bound) x2 *Total of 100000 Individual Overal Damage Required Rank 2401-2800 *Power Herb (bound) x1 *Total of 100000 Individual Overall Damage Required Note this is Damage which exceeds the raid boss's max damage!! Crew Boss Defeat Rewards This reward will only be recieved by crew members whose contribution level have exceeded specific damage to raid bosses. 50 Bosses Repelled *Energy Drink x1 *Total of 1000000 Individual Overall Damage Required 100 Bosses Repelled *Power Herb x1 *Total of 1000000 Individual Overall Damage Required 200 Bosses Repelled *Energy Drink x2 *Total of 1000000 Individual Overal Damage Required 500 Bosses Repelled *Power Herb x2 *Total of 1000000 Individual Overal Damage Required 1000 Bosses Repelled *Energy Driknk x3 *Total of 1000000 Individual Overal Damage Required 1500 Bosses Repelled *Power Herb x3 *Total of 1000000 Individual Overal Damage Required 3000 Bosses Repelled *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Total of 1000000 Individual Overal Damage Required 5000 Bosses Repelled *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Total of 1000000 Individual Overal Damage Required Category:Rewards